mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Ponies
One of the three breeds of Equestrians, Earth Ponies have a strong bond with the land. Even with such roots, earth ponies are a remarkably diverse species, with no two being completely alike. Society: Earth Ponies gather together in communities both on frontiers and farms. Relations: An Earth Pony is loyal to their family first and foremost, whether it be their blood family or simply whoever they perceive as their family. Alignment and Religion: Earth Ponies lean towards Good alignments, with charitable outlooks on life. However, they are not drawn towards extremes, and as such lean towards Neutrality. Earth Ponies also revere most of the deities, including the Three Holy Princesses and the Ladies of Harmony. Adventurers: Ambition alone drives countless Earth Ponies, and for many, adventuring serves as a means to an end, whether it be wealth, acclaim, social status, or arcane knowledge. Many Earth Ponies develop strong bonds to nature, and as such, many become rangers or druids. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Con +2, Wis +2, Int -2 '''Size: Earth ponies are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: '''Earth ponies are Humanoids with the pony and subtypes. '''Base Speed: '''Earth ponies have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Languages: '''Earth ponies begin play speaking Common. Earth ponies with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language. Racial Traits '''Bond to the Land: Earth ponies gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC when in a specific terrain type selected from the ranger's list of favored terrains. This choice is made at character creation, and cannot be changed. Healthy: Earth ponies gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against disease and poison, including magical diseases or poisons. Ready for Anything: More used to encountering danger than other kinds of ponies, earth ponies have a +2 racial bonus to initiative checks. Dedicated: Earth ponies receive a bonus feat of their choice at first level. They also can select two classes as their favored class instead of just one. Cultivation Expertise: Earth ponies get a +2 racial bonus on Survival and Profession (Farmer) skill checks. Alternate Racial Traits Powerful Build: Earth ponies with this trait are treated as one size category larger for the purposes of performing and resisting combat maneuvers and special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole). This trait replaces Healthy. Pack Pony: '''Earth ponies with this trait have stockier but sturdier builds than other ponies. These ponies have a base speed of 20 ft. but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. This trait replaces Ready for Anything. Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Alchemist: '''Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to the character’s formulae book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. '''Barbarian: '''Add a +1/2 bonus to strength checks made to break objects. '''Bard: '''Reduce arcane spell failure chance for casting bard spells when wearing medium armor by +1%. Once the total reaches 10%, the bard also receives Medium Armor Proficiency, if he does not already possess it. '''Cleric: '''Add +1/2 to the cleric's channeled energy total when healing creatures of the animal, fey, and plant types. '''Druid: '''Add 1 round to the duration of any summon nature’s ally spell used to summon creatures of the plant type or earth subtype. '''Fighter: '''Add +1/2 to CMB for the purposes of performing trip, bull rush, and overrun maneuvers. '''Monk: '''Add +1/2 to CMD for the purposes of resisting trip, bull rush, and overrun maneuvers. '''Oracle: '''Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. '''Paladin: '''Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks when casting paladin spells. '''Rogue: Reduce the non-proficient penalty for one weapon by 1. When the non-proficient penalty for a weapon becomes 0 because of this ability, the rogue is treated as having the appropriate Martial or Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat with that weapon. Race created by The MorphlingCategory:Races